A conventional smartcard connector receives a smartcard, such as telephone card, bank card, credit card, and establishes an electrical connection with an electronic device for data transmission. The body of a conventional smartcard connector is mostly a base, which has a card slot inside for receiving a smartcard. The entire smartcard connector base is configured on a frame of an electronic device, such as notebook, mobile phone or card reader to achieve electrical connection with the electronic device.
Most of the current electronic devices are arranged for multiple functions, and preferably are of light, slim, short and compact shape. Thus, a major task for designers to configure various functional devices on an electronic device having limited space. Some manufactures have attempted to integrate an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) module with a smartcard connector to save the configuration space. For example, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M345435 discloses a plug-in communication device, in which the structure comprises a radio frequency (RF) module and a plug-in section. The plug-in section may be inserted with a corresponding information device, and the RF module may receive a wireless signal or transmit the signal to a corresponding external device. However, the above-mentioned prior art does not specifically indicate the relative configuration relation between the plug-in section and the RF module. Generally, the RFID module and the smartcard connector may have different dimensions and specifications, so it is very difficult to be integrated. It is also a big challenge for the designers that the antenna induction performance may is kept excellent after integration of the RFID module and the smartcard connector.